


Princess

by orphan_account



Series: Originally from DeviantArt [3]
Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was my very first fanfic. I'm rewriting it, adding some stuff, so hopefully it's better. Con-crit is appreciated.<br/>The gist of it is: Sarah and Race have a cute conversation, and Jack sees something that's not what it appears to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess

Sarah Jacobs was waiting at the WORLD Building Distributation Center for her boyfriend, Jack Kelly. She sighed, she'd been there for almost an hour, after Kid Blink, at Jack's request, had so kindly stolen her from a company party. "What could be taking him so long?" She wondered aloud, "We're supposed to be going to Medda's show soon."  
  
"Maybe he decided to find himself a goil who can punch someone without hitting a brick wall," Morris Delancey snickered.  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes, not taking him seriously _at all _and smirked at him "I won't be hitting a brick wall this time, if you don't shut up!"__  
  
"Jus' ignore 'im Sarah," Racetrack Higgins said, walking through the gates, "Dat's what da rest of us do."  
  
"Hi, Race," Sarah smiled. With exception of Jack and her brothers, Race was the newsie she was the closest too. Followed closely by Crutchy and Kid Blink.  
  
"Hiya, Sarah," Race replied, giving her a hug, "How was the party?"  
  
"Incredibly boring," she answered, "I could not begin to tell how relieved I was to see Kid Blink standing by the door, motioning for me to come over." She breifly chuckled a the memory of Kid Blink saying, "Jack has two tickets for Medda's, so 'e sent me to kidnap you'se," as he dragged her away. It was at that moment Sarah decided Jack really was a "page boy prince" as the girls at her work called him. (They'd been being sarcastic of course, but Sarah didn't care what they thought.)  
  
Now if her page boy prince would just arrive.  
  
Sarah hadn't realized that she had voiced that thought aloud until Racetrack burst out laughing.  
  
" _Ya page boy prince?! _" he cried.__  
  
Sarah started giggling, "Yeah, I know, it's ridiculously corny! The girls at my work call him that and it kind of stuck."  
  
They both laughed until they were out of breath. Sarah was really thankful he was there to take her mind off Jack's lateness. Once they could breathe, Race said, "I guess dat makes you a princess."  
  
Oscar Delancey laughed and Sarah blushed and stuttered, "I-I wouldn't s-say a-a pr-princess."  
  
Racetrack grabbed her hand and said, smiling, "I'se would." Sarah shook her head and Race said,"Sarah, Jackie'd been alone far too long when you'se showed up. He coulda gotten anyone, but they wouldn't of been as sweet, charming and funny as you'se. So yes, ya are a princess."  
  
Oscar gagged.  
  
*****  
  
Jack had just walked up from the Jewelry store in time to hear Sarah look down, and blush and say, "Thank you, Race." And to see Race hug her and say, "Your welcome, Princess."  
  
"WHAT THE HECK?!"  
  
Race and Sarah quickly pulled apart, and Race quickly said, "Jackie, I swear it's not what it looks like." Jack however, didn't listen and picked him up and tossed him. (The Delancey's were having the time time of their lives)  
  
Sarah quickly grabbed Jack's arm when he grabbed Race by the collar and held up his fist to punch him. (The Delanceys groaned.)  
  
"Jack calm down!" She shouted, "Race only called me a princess because the girls at my work call you a page boy prince, and it stuck, so I called you that accidently, so he said that if you were a prince that made me a princess."  
  
Jack was about to argue when a voice said, "It's true, I'se saw da whole thing." All three of turned to see Crutchy standing by the gates. Jack wondered how he could of missed him.  
  
"Geez, Crutchy!" Race shouted, "Why didn't you'se say something before?!"  
  
"I didn't wanna distoib da moment," Crutchy answered.  
  
"No, I mean when Jack was about to punch me!"  
  
"Cause Sarah stopped 'im."  
  
Jack took a breath and said, "Okay, I believe you's guys," with a smile.  
  
"Oh yes, " Morris said, sarcastically, "The gimp has spoken. You're both innocent. He _definitely _couldn't be _lying _for you or anything like that."____  
  
"And really," Oscar continued for Morris, "I'd be kinda ticked if I was only thought innocent because of something Crutchy said."  
  
Sarah glared at them and said, "Okay, Morris, Crutchy _never _lies! And Oscar, I don't blame Jack in the slightest for not believing us, I wouldn't've believed us either."__  
  
Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, and said, "But 'es right, dough. I do need to trust you'se and I'se sorry for not. I love you"  
  
Sarah kissed him and said, "I forgive you. And I love you too."  
  
"No PDA at the World building!" Weasel shouted.  
  
Just for that Jack leaned in and kissed her again. After they pulled apart and laughed Jack said, "Oh, that reminds me, I got dis for you'se" reached into his right pocket and pulled out a golde heart shaped locket that said _'Forever Yours' _on it.__  
  
Sarah gasped and breathed, "Jack, it's beautiful! How did you afford it?" as Jack put it around her neck.  
  
"Denton paid for half of it," he answered, "Now we really should be going."  
  
Jack and Sarah stared to walk out the gate, when Jack turned suddenly and said, "Oh, and Race?"  
  
"Yeah, Jack?"  
  
"Only I'm allowed to call Sarah princess!" (Sarah playfully rolled her eyes.)  
  
Race nodded, not wanting to get hurt again, and said, "Yes Jack."  
  
****************Extended Ending*************************  
As Jack and Sarah walked into Irving Hall, Jack asked her, "Are you sure da people at da party won't mind your absence?"  
  
Sarah scoffed, "Please! If they even notice I'm gone they'll just assume I'm alright."  
  
(Meanwhile at the company party)  
  
"Hey where's Sarah?" Sarah's boss's daughter, Silvia, asked.  
  
There came a murmur of mixed answers:  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I thought I saw her a second ago?"  
  
"Seriously, where is that girl?"  
  
One guy spoke up, "I think I saw her leave with a guy who was wearing an eyepatch."  
  
"Oh, Okay, well then I'm sure she's fine," Sylivia's brother, Tim, replied, nonchalantly.  
  
"Yeah," everyone there agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending dialogue I got from a Twilight crack vid called BD part 2 ....On Crack! #3. (Only it was originally where's Stacy?) I have no idea where the vidder got it from. But when I heard it, I immediately thought of Kid Blink.


End file.
